Call of Duty Wiki:К удалению/Архив/3
Backlot, Cells, Категория:Неофициальные уровни, Категория: Уровни Feat of the Soldier, Шаблон:Уровни Подвиг солдата ААААЫЫУАААА МОДЫЫЫЫЫЫЫЫ Моды найден, вызываю удар с воздуха. Ожидание админстрики до: 29 марта За # Джидай [[Обсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Отвечать сюда']] 07:11, марта 22, 2013 (UTC) # [[Участник:DiZiLeDoT|'LLlTybyC9']] 32px|link=Обсуждение участника:DiZiLeDoT 07:59, марта 22, 2013 (UTC) # . retard 14:59, марта 22, 2013 (UTC) # удаление двух последних категорий, но удаления категории "неофициальные уровни" и, собсно, удаления этих самых уровней. Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 15:08, марта 22, 2013 (UTC) # . Давно пора. link=Участник:Mr.Foi 17:15, марта 22, 2013 (UTC) # . IDDQD 17:46, апреля 5, 2013 (UTC) ::Тогда давайте восстановим все уровни Подвига солдата.Джидай [[Обсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Отвечать сюда']] 15:50, марта 22, 2013 (UTC) :::Согласен, давайте восстановим. 150px|link=Участник:Negatif22 30px|link=Обсуждение_участника:Negatif22 15:57, марта 22, 2013 (UTC) :::Поддерживаю—Alex Red 17:15, марта 22, 2013 (UTC) Против # 150px|link=Участник:Negatif22 30px|link=Обсуждение_участника:Negatif22 07:47, марта 22, 2013 (UTC) # Файрбол (обсуждение) 10:23, марта 22, 2013 (UTC) Моды тоже считаются # У нас вселенная кодлы, а это часть вселенной—Alex Red 17:13, марта 22, 2013 (UTC) # . Статьи нужные. 09:44, марта 24, 2013 (UTC) # . Нееееееееееееееееееееееееееее. лт. Джон Далквист 05:55, марта 26, 2013 (UTC) Grom45 (обсуждение) 14:40, марта 22, 2013 (UTC) Asterix500 (обсуждение) 16:45, марта 22, 2013 (UTC) Согласен с тем что моды считаются.Все вышеперечисленные категории надо оставить Комментарии Никаких веских причин оставлять статьи я не вижу.Джидай [[Обсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Отвечать сюда']] 09:06, марта 22, 2013 (UTC) Ладно, не было смысла выставлять. Все равно все голоснут против, потому что... Не знаю. Нипочему. Потому что инстинкт. Кто-то голоснул против, так что скорее спешим голоснуть против.Джидай [[Обсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Отвечать сюда']] 10:57, марта 22, 2013 (UTC) ТЫ ЧО ТЫ ЧО БЭКЛОТТ СВЯТОЙ! Я ещё как-нибудь про Даунтаун запилю. P.S. За тобой уже вылетел Птеродактиль 11:15, марта 26, 2013 (UTC) Где итог? [[Участник:DiZiLeDoT|"Дозорный"]]32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:DiZiLeDoT 09:53, марта 29, 2013 (UTC) Вопрос: зачем этот шаблон и категорию если статья неофициального аддона нету? [[Участник:DiZiLeDoT|"Дозорный"]]32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:DiZiLeDoT 10:03, марта 29, 2013 (UTC) Итог *Вычёркиваем купленные голоса, внимательно считаем голоса относительно категории неоф. уровней и понимаем, что удаляется всё кроме категории и содержимого в ней. IDDQD 17:46, апреля 5, 2013 (UTC) Старый арбалет и Старый пулемёт Поставлю на удаление из-за двух причин: 1. Созданы статьи сами знаете кем. 2. Значимость двух статьей не найдена. [[Участник:DiZiLeDoT|"Дозорный"]] 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:DiZiLeDoT 16:58, марта 23, 2013 (UTC) :Голосование до 30 марта. За # Джидай [[Обсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Отвечать сюда']] 17:00, марта 23, 2013 (UTC) # 80px|link=Участник:ProReal 40px|link=Обсуждение участника: ProReal 17:01, марта 23, 2013 (UTC) # 130px|link=Участник:Jeka9838px|link=Обсуждение_участника:Jeka98 17:02, марта 23, 2013 (UTC) # [[Участник:DiZiLeDoT|"Дозорный"]] 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:DiZiLeDoT 17:04, марта 23, 2013 (UTC) # . Бессмыслица. 150px|link=Участник:Negatif22 30px|link=Обсуждение_участника:Negatif22 19:19, марта 23, 2013 (UTC) #. Бред, это нужно было в старые статьи писать, помечая, что их переименовали. retard 21:08, марта 23, 2013 (UTC) # . Фрост, если не умеешь статьи писать не пиши, вики от твоих правок лучше не будет, и не спрашивай нигде меня в РМ об этом. 09:33, марта 25, 2013 (UTC) # . Если не можешь спасти - добивай. Птеродактиль 15:52, марта 26, 2013 (UTC) Я в этих статьях не заметил смысловой нагрузки.Asterix500 (обсуждение) 15:09, марта 24, 2013 (UTC) Против # . Лол. IDDQD 21:11, марта 23, 2013 (UTC) # . ^ Agent R.I.F.R.A.F. 30px 03:26, марта 24, 2013 (UTC) # . --Файрбол (обсуждение) 04:26, марта 24, 2013 (UTC) Статью оставить, но доработать. Комментарии Господи ты Боже мой, Негатив в кои-то веки проголосовал за удаление... мнения отса и шестерки снова разделились!Джидай [[Обсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Отвечать сюда']] 03:30, марта 24, 2013 (UTC) Отетс (и к нему примазавшиеся), в таком случае чем вы объясните голос супротив удаления статьи "Старый пулемёт"? У англичан он по-прежнему "Minigun". retard 05:33, марта 24, 2013 (UTC) Неважно что тут у америкашек, у них некоторые статьи не имеют значимости, так как у них больше статьей, чем у нас. [[Участник:DiZiLeDoT|"Дозорный"]] 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:DiZiLeDoT 05:43, марта 24, 2013 (UTC) :Действительно, почему мы должны во всём подражать пиндосам? А если они у себя по удаляют все статьи? Мы тоже должны будем последовать их примеру? 150px|link=Участник:Negatif22 30px|link=Обсуждение_участника:Negatif22 09:28, марта 24, 2013 (UTC) ::Я по фану проголосовал, если не нравится могу вычеркнуть чо. Ясен хрен надо стабы стереть и ввести раздел у основной статьи. нечего даже было на голосование ставить IDDQD 15:00, марта 24, 2013 (UTC) Итог *Удалено IDDQD 17:46, апреля 5, 2013 (UTC) M4 Sherman "Крокодил" У п''индосов'' аналогичной статьи вроде нет, а смысла для отделения её от основной статьи я не вижу... С таким успехом можно отделять Миномётный Sd.Kfz. 251 от обычного. 150px|link=Участник:Negatif22 30px|link=Обсуждение_участника:Negatif22 11:07, марта 28, 2013 (UTC) :Голосование до 3 апреля. За # . 150px|link=Участник:Negatif22 30px|link=Обсуждение_участника:Negatif22 11:07, марта 28, 2013 (UTC) # . Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 11:43, марта 28, 2013 (UTC) # . [[Участник:DiZiLeDoT|"Дозорный"]]32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:DiZiLeDoT 13:25, марта 28, 2013 (UTC) # . IDDQD 13:44, марта 28, 2013 (UTC) # . 09:36, апреля 4, 2013 (UTC) Против # , только через мой труп. Тут даже про моды статьи оставляют.Джидай [[Обсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Отвечать сюда']] 11:50, марта 28, 2013 (UTC) Комментарии Итог *Удалено IDDQD 17:46, апреля 5, 2013 (UTC) Backlot и Cells Командир сказал выносить ещё раз. Причины всем известны. Джидай [[Обсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Отвечать сюда']] 16:41, апреля 8, 2013 (UTC) Так как причины не ясны, то объясняю популярным языком: эта вики не о модах. Джидай [[Обсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Отвечать сюда']] 15:33, апреля 14, 2013 (UTC) Голосование до 15 апреля За # , Абдулов посоветовал. Джидай [[Обсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Отвечать сюда']] 16:41, апреля 8, 2013 (UTC) # . retard 16:47, апреля 8, 2013 (UTC) # , ведь это последняя статья из "неоф. уровней"? Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 17:11, апреля 8, 2013 (UTC) # . Уже давно пора. link=Участник:Mr.Foi 17:26, апреля 8, 2013 (UTC) # . [[Участник:DiZiLeDoT|'LLlTybyC9']] 32px|link=Обсуждение участника:DiZiLeDoT 10:46, апреля 9, 2013 (UTC) # . Кому нужна статья, у которой нет нефти которая про моды? Who am I? | Who says so? 07:21, апреля 13, 2013 (UTC) # .РедБлуАноним (обсуждение) 17:51, апреля 13, 2013 (UTC) # . К чёртям этот бред. Иначе можно создавать отдельные страницы о золотых диглах в мв2, о кастомных картах в код4 и зомби модах в мв/мв2/мв3/бо1 IDDQD 20:38, апреля 14, 2013 (UTC) # . Нет, спасибо. [[Участник:Женя=)|''~Treshak]] 16:57, апреля 15, 2013 (UTC) Против # —Alex Red 10:53, апреля 9, 2013 (UTC) # . Окей, пусть так. 170px|link=Участник:Negatif22 34px|link=Обсуждение_участника:Negatif22 10:54, апреля 9, 2013 (UTC) # . Птеродактиль 16:30, апреля 9, 2013 (UTC) # . Sgt. Komarov (обсуждение) 12:45, апреля 12, 2013 (UTC) # эти статьи нельзя удалятьAsterix500 (обсуждение) 14:57, апреля 14, 2013 (UTC) # причины не ясны Ss1378 (обсуждение) 15:27, апреля 14, 2013 (UTC) # Удалить нельзя, оставить! Grom45 (обсуждение) 15:56, апреля 14, 2013 (UTC) Комментарии Всё-таки выпишите "причины" в описание, дабы простые смертные не ломали голову. 170px|link=Участник:Negatif22 34px|link=Обсуждение_участника:Negatif22 17:09, апреля 8, 2013 (UTC) Ну как бы вики только про официальное. Иначе я тоже могу сделать миссию, где Дмитрий Васильев сражается с полчищами САС картошкой, а потом написать на вики. Джидай [[Обсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Отвечать сюда']] 02:57, апреля 9, 2013 (UTC) Пока что нигде не написано, что вики только про официальное. Предлагаю дождаться принятия правила о неофициальных играх и уровнях, а эту "номинацию" закрыть. --Lord Bookix (обсуждение) 10:00, апреля 9, 2013 (UTC) :Согласен с вышесказанным. А вообще: ОСНОВАТЕЛЮ ВАЩЕ ВИДНЕЕ, ПРО ЧТО ЕГО ВИКИЯ! 170px|link=Участник:Negatif22 34px|link=Обсуждение_участника:Negatif22 10:13, апреля 9, 2013 (UTC) :Погоди, ща запилю статью на мод про картошку. Джидай [[Обсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Отвечать сюда']] 12:59, апреля 9, 2013 (UTC) :: Ты прочитал, что я написал? Я написал, что нужно принять правила, и возможно, выделить самые известные моды, о которых можно писать статьи. --Lord Bookix (обсуждение) 13:20, апреля 9, 2013 (UTC) :: Когда эти правила будут приняты? Или опять всё ограничится написанием предложений "на бумаге"? Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 15:20, апреля 9, 2013 (UTC) :: Мой мод прославится на весь мир. Джидай [[Обсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Отвечать сюда']] 15:42, апреля 9, 2013 (UTC) Итог *Дожали. Обе статьи удалены... опять... IDDQD 19:41, апреля 15, 2013 (UTC) Call of Duty 2: Священная война, Категория:Call of Duty 2: Священная война Не имею понятия, почему эту неофициальную игру оставили. Да и категория тоже нам не нужна. [[Участник:DiZiLeDoT|"'Дозорный'"]]32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:DiZiLeDoT 11:28, апреля 20, 2013 (UTC) ''Голосование до 27 апреля. За # . [[Участник:DiZiLeDoT|"Дозорный"]]32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:DiZiLeDoT 11:28, апреля 20, 2013 (UTC) # , всё равно достану все статьи про моды. Джидай [[Обсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Отвечать сюда']] 11:31, апреля 20, 2013 (UTC) # 11:48, апреля 20, 2013 (UTC) # . "Чёрт, они налево и направо!". retard 14:45, апреля 20, 2013 (UTC) # . Сотню раз говорил, у нас вики только по официальным играм. jogurt 09:54, апреля 21, 2013 (UTC) # . Без вариантов. link=Участник:Mr.Foi 10:12, апреля 21, 2013 (UTC) # . Лол, давайте напишу статью про мод, делающий в CoD 2 все гранаты картошками. Who am I? | Who says so? 11:23, апреля 22, 2013 (UTC) Против # . Это иррационально, господа. Negatif22 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:Negatif22 13:03, апреля 20, 2013 (UTC) # . Абсолютно иррационально. Лучше бы вы вместо удаления тысяч статей писали новые. Agent R.I.F.R.A.F. 30px 14:21, апреля 20, 2013 (UTC) # . --'AbraCadavre' 14:40, апреля 29, 2013 (UTC) # . НЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕТ! Птеродактиль 14:46, апреля 29, 2013 (UTC) Комментарии Добрались. Наконец-то. Шаблон прошу не удалять, он используется в статье в моём личном пространстве. --Lord Bookix (обсуждение) 13:55, апреля 20, 2013 (UTC) Вы хотя бы сначала правило о модах приняли бы (можно или нельзя), по причине отсутствия таких правил и возникают эти движения против модов и за моды. Здесь никто не может аргументировать правила, у каждого свои собственные представления. Это не дело. Если так, номинацию надо закрывать из-за отсутствия такового правила. --Lord Bookix (обсуждение) 14:00, апреля 20, 2013 (UTC) Итог *Удалено... пока что IDDQD 21:00, апреля 29, 2013 (UTC) Боец SAS (Преследование), Русский солдат (Ни шагу назад), Диктор (Black Ops), Огнемётчик (Жёсткая посадка), Раненый японец Я вернулся. "5 лет назад Значимость этой статьи не нашли, а эта проклятая вике просто наблюдала!" Джидай [[Обсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Отвечать сюда']] 05:50, мая 1, 2013 (UTC) Голосование до 8 мая За # Джидай [[Обсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Отвечать сюда']] 05:50, мая 1, 2013 (UTC) # , не вижу смысла оставлять эти статьи. DiZiLeDoT 32px|link=Обсуждение участника:DiZiLeDoT 05:59, мая 1, 2013 (UTC) # . jogurt 06:00, мая 1, 2013 (UTC) # . retard 09:00, мая 1, 2013 (UTC) # . Блин, какого чёрта вы не голосовали "За", когда я выставлял часть этих статей на удаление?! Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 09:54, мая 3, 2013 (UTC) # За всех кроме бойца САС.Timur Dzahoev 12:45, мая 11, 2013 (UTC) Против # . Нет, только через мой труп. Половину братков сам создавал. Птеродактиль 07:59, мая 1, 2013 (UTC) Комментарии Я за то, что удалят всех, кроме Боец SAS (Преследование)--Timur Dzahoev 09:30, мая 3, 2013 (UTC) Мда... и почему же никто не следит? И впрочем, стоит ли добавлять модератора на голосованиях? DiZiLeDoT 32px|link=Обсуждение участника:DiZiLeDoT 09:57, мая 11, 2013 (UTC) Итог *Удалены IDDQD 15:11, мая 11, 2013 (UTC) Cэмюэл Стухингер/Цитаты Перс уже переименован в Стулинджера, и соответствуящая страница цитат создана. Я перезалил туда все фразы из этой, так что можно удалять. Две страницы с цитатами дяде Сэму наврятле нужны. Голосование до 8 июня За # . См выше. Johnny the Rebel 40px|link=Обсуждение_участника:Капитан Майк Фоули 04:38, июня 1, 2013 (UTC) Против Комментарии Итог Стёр в качестве очевидного случая. IDDQD 04:43, июня 1, 2013 (UTC) Симмонс (United Offensive) Персонаж только упоминается в игре. Значимость не обнаружена. JEDI | [[Обсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|'WALKIE-TALKIE']] 10:02, августа 16, 2013 (UTC) Голосование до 23 августа. За # JEDI | [[Обсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|'WALKIE-TALKIE']] 10:02, августа 16, 2013 (UTC) # . Над остальным подумаю. Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 10:38, августа 16, 2013 (UTC) # . retard 10:07, августа 17, 2013 (UTC) # . 120px|link=Участник:Negatif22 16:14, августа 20, 2013 (UTC) # . [[Участник:DiZiLeDoT|'DiZiLeDoT']] 32px|link=Обсуждение участника:DiZiLeDoT 16:17, августа 20, 2013 (UTC) # . IDDQD 18:15, августа 25, 2013 (UTC) Против Комментарии Итог *Удалён IDDQD 18:15, августа 25, 2013 (UTC) Диктор и Диктор (Modern Warfare) Ситуация похожая с описанной выше.JEDI | [[Обсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|'WALKIE-TALKIE']] 10:45, августа 16, 2013 (UTC) Голосование до 23 августа. За # JEDI | [[Обсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|'WALKIE-TALKIE']] 10:02, августа 16, 2013 (UTC) # . retard 10:07, августа 17, 2013 (UTC) # . 120px|link=Участник:Negatif22 16:14, августа 20, 2013 (UTC) # . [[Участник:DiZiLeDoT|'DiZiLeDoT']] 32px|link=Обсуждение участника:DiZiLeDoT 16:17, августа 20, 2013 (UTC) Против # . IDDQD 18:15, августа 25, 2013 (UTC) Комментарии Итог *Удалены IDDQD 18:15, августа 25, 2013 (UTC) Avenged Sevenfold Всё связанное с этим — члены группы, концерт и песня. Зачем?.. JEDI | [[Обсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|'WALKIE-TALKIE']] 10:13, августа 16, 2013 (UTC) Голосование до 23 августа. За # JEDI | [[Обсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|'WALKIE-TALKIE']] 10:02, августа 16, 2013 (UTC) # . retard 10:07, августа 17, 2013 (UTC) # . 120px|link=Участник:Negatif22 16:14, августа 20, 2013 (UTC) # . IDDQD 18:15, августа 25, 2013 (UTC) Против # . [[Участник:DiZiLeDoT|'DiZiLeDoT']] 32px|link=Обсуждение участника:DiZiLeDoT 16:17, августа 20, 2013 (UTC) Комментарии Итог *Удалены IDDQD 18:15, августа 25, 2013 (UTC) Видеоролики Алсо, статьи ниачом. Посмотреть любой дурак может. Иначе давайте ещё про трейлеры будем писать. JEDI | [[Обсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|'WALKIE-TALKIE']] 10:13, августа 16, 2013 (UTC) Голосование до 23 августа. За # JEDI | [[Обсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|'WALKIE-TALKIE']] 10:02, августа 16, 2013 (UTC) # . retard 10:07, августа 17, 2013 (UTC) # . 120px|link=Участник:Negatif22 16:14, августа 20, 2013 (UTC) # . IDDQD 18:15, августа 25, 2013 (UTC) Против # . [[Участник:DiZiLeDoT|'DiZiLeDoT']] 32px|link=Обсуждение участника:DiZiLeDoT 16:24, августа 20, 2013 (UTC) Комментарии Итог *Все видеоролики стёрты кроме Операции Кингфиш. IDDQD 18:15, августа 25, 2013 (UTC) Динамит Ну и что с этим теперь делать? Динамит в англовики ссылается на TNT, которого у нас нет. Однако, динамит в своём "первоначальном" виде встречается в код2, вав фф и похоже в кодг, но уже в вымирании. В других случаях используется граната-липучка, либо C4, либо вообще термитная бомба. В статье динамит каким-то неизвестным энтузиастом без разбору описана вся взрывчатка, причём в не энциклопедичном виде. Что же делать со статьёй? IDDQD 17:47, мая 9, 2014 (UTC) Голосование до 16 мая. Удалить # . IDDQD 17:47, мая 9, 2014 (UTC) # . Википедия + обобщение + неэнциклопедический стиль. .jogurtz :---D 17:54, мая 9, 2014 (UTC) # . Кто это ваще писал? RUSapache 07:50, мая 10, 2014 (UTC) # . Vector Talk 15:09, мая 14, 2014 (UTC) Оставить # . Расписать динамит как отдельное устройство, способная уничтожать строение или объект. Переписать статью по энциклопедическому стилю. Добавить информацию про её появление в сетевой игре в режимах связаным с уничтожением объектов. 110px|link=Участник:DiZiLeDoT35px|link=Обсуждение_участника:DiZiLeDoT 19:21, мая 14, 2014 (UTC) Распилить Комментарии Если распил, то как? IDDQD 17:47, мая 9, 2014 (UTC) Итог *Удалено IDDQD 12:02, мая 25, 2014 (UTC) Финальный ролик Кликните, и поймёте. Vector Talk 15:09, мая 14, 2014 (UTC) Удалить # . Vector Talk 15:09, мая 14, 2014 (UTC) Комментарии Итог *Удалил как очевидный случай IDDQD 15:23, мая 14, 2014 (UTC) Народно-освободительная армия Китая В игоре нет китайской армии, кроме КСС, и Чжао глава её. На снос. Голосование до 24 июня За # народно-освободительное счастье васян 338 (обсуждение) 10:21, июня 17, 2014 (UTC) Против # , у нас половина статей про Ghosts такие... [[Участник:Krigler24Q|'Krigler24Q']]32px|link=Обсуждение участника:Krigler24Q Комментарии Итог *Нихрена не решили. Статья оставлена IDDQD 11:42, июня 25, 2014 (UTC) Локк (Морская пехота США) Как человек, избегавший миссию вдоль и поперёк с ноуклипом и без, могу заявить, что такого персонажа там нет. Интервикя не катит, коллеги насоздавали кучу страниц про рандомов, принятых за нерандомов, при этом даже не удосужившись запилить к'0'ртинки. За # Dingir 23:24, мая 27, 2017 (UTC) # [[Участник:Nagornov98|''Ramirez]][[Обсуждение участника:Nagornov98|174]] 22:44, мая 28, 2017 (UTC) # IDDQD 21:27, июня 15, 2017 (UTC) Против Комментарии Итог *Поверю опасному человеку с ноуклипом. Статья удалена. IDDQD 21:27, июня 15, 2017 (UTC) Рук (Modern Warfare 2.) Не стоит разделять эти статьи, можно нормально всё описать в одной статье. 25px|link=Обсуждение участника:Рядовой Викия Викия 18:01, мая 4, 2018 (UTC) За # Дубликаты нам не нужны. 25px|link=Обсуждение участника:Рядовой Викия Викия 18:01, мая 4, 2018 (UTC) Против Комментарии *Я бы не стал торопиться. Парень имеет в виду, что во вселенной код есть аж 5 персонажей с именем Рук. IDDQD 18:06, мая 4, 2018 (UTC) #Rook (World at War) - A playable American marine in Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS). #Rook (Zombies) - A playable character in Call of Duty: Zombies and Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies. #Rook (Modern Warfare 2) - An Australian member of the Task Force 141 in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. #Rook (Mobilized) - A British member of Gopher Squad in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized. #Rook (Online) - A playable character in Call of Duty Online. **Судя по всему, Рук из код онлайн и мв2 - один и тот же персонаж, коли уж в статье у нас чел из онлайна 'до вступления в ОТГ-141''' 25px|link=Обсуждение участника:Рядовой Викия Викия 18:23, мая 4, 2018 (UTC) ***Окей, но остальные то разные, пиндос, брит и австралиец всё одном флаконе не может существовать. Возможно объединение МВ2 и О, но остальные то другие. вторая мировая и третья, мать их. IDDQD 18:25, мая 4, 2018 (UTC) Итог *Удалён как очевидный случай из-за точки IDDQD 18:25, мая 4, 2018 (UTC) Фотографии после титров Мало того что Лёник загрузил уже давно присутствующие на вики изображения, так ещё и создал с ними бессмысленную статью. Кто-нибудь видит смысл в её существовании? За # link=Участник:Mr.Foi 09:10, февраля 8, 2019 (UTC) # . Мне кажется, что данная статья - юзлесс. На англовики такого нет. Violett- 32px|link=Обсуждение участника:Violett12 09:20, февраля 8, 2019 (UTC) # Согласен с комментаторами выше Pvt. Wikia 09:33, февраля 8, 2019 (UTC) # Удаляйте. Я действительно создал какую-то... ну, вы сами знаете что. Она действительно не нужна. И извините меня. Я ненароком сломал шаблон. Кто-нибудь сможет его отремонтировать. Лёник # . И правда левая статья. Falcon96 (обсуждение) 12:56, февраля 8, 2019 (UTC) # . IDDQD 20:41, февраля 8, 2019 (UTC) Против Комментарии Итог *Deleted IDDQD 20:41, февраля 8, 2019 (UTC) Американский раненый Лёник опять косячит. Во-первых, такой статьи нет на англовики. Во-вторых, нет иллюстраций. Весь текст статьи можно было бы уместить в саму миссию, не создавать же из неё отдельную бесполезную статью. Голосование до 07.04.2019. За # . Описал выше Violett- 15:30, марта 28, 2019 (UTC) # . Значимость™ не найдена. Dingir 18:43, марта 28, 2019 (UTC) # . Его можно легко перенести не в Брекур, а в Список второстепенных персонажей Call of Duty, где Лёник, кстати, также настатпадил 9 августовских+5 ноябрьских. Pvt. Wikia 18:52, марта 28, 2019 (UTC) Против Комментарии Если не ошибаюсь, её уже удаляли когда-то. Кстати, Лёника я бы советовал превентивно перманентно забанить, в своё время задолбался вычищать его дурацкие правки (хотя мб он подрос за это время, не знаю). Dingir 18:43, марта 28, 2019 (UTC) :пусть редачит, от него пока больше пользы, чем раненых. Pvt. Wikia 18:52, марта 28, 2019 (UTC) Я уже выдал варн и установил надзор за ним, всё под контролем Violett- 22:23, марта 28, 2019 (UTC) Итог *Значимость не найдена. Такие статьи удаляются без голосований. IDDQD 22:44, марта 28, 2019 (UTC) Спецназ ВДВ Впервые наткнулся на эту статью и после пятиминутного анализа понял, что она является плодом воображения какого-то юзера из 2014-го года. Достойный кандидат? link=Участник:Mr.Foi 17:51, июля 19, 2019 (UTC) I agree. Violett- 18:35, июля 19, 2019 (UTC) me too. Pvt. Wikia 19:36, июля 19, 2019 (UTC) А нужно ли голосование? link=Участник:Mr.Foi 21:16, июля 19, 2019 (UTC) Объединить с ВДВ, как вариант. Dingir 05:51, июля 20, 2019 (UTC) А что там объединять? Несколько предложений? link=Участник:Mr.Foi 07:19, июля 22, 2019 (UTC) Несколько предложений? Это больше, чем в большинстве статей на вики. Не вижу проблемы. Dingir 11:46, июля 23, 2019 (UTC) А есть вообще подтверждение, что этот Спецназ ВДВ появился в игре? Вся статья состоит из фантазий её автора и википедии. link=Участник:Mr.Foi 19:35, июля 23, 2019 (UTC) Подтверждаю слова Фоя и предлагаю быстро, решительно снести статью в мир иной. Violett- 19:44, июля 23, 2019 (UTC) Ладно, давайте на снос статью. Dingir 20:18, июля 23, 2019 (UTC) Помянем и статью, и второе живое обсуждение за долгий промежуток времени. HeXaR (☞ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞ 20:20, июля 23, 2019 (UTC) Итог *Удалена. IDDQD 13:19, июля 26, 2019 (UTC) 1-я французская дивизия «Шарлемань» — Никто из врагов в игре не говорит на французском, включая всех противников в советской кампании. — Автор статьи указывает на эмблемы с солдатских касок. Наблюдательно, но он забыл, как выглядит французский флаг. На касках отчётливо виден триколор Германской империи (чёрный, белый, красный сверху вниз). — В английском Callofduty.fandom статьи про эту дивизию я не нашёл. © RaptorYan Голосование до 15.10.2019. За # . Violett- 18:53, октября 12, 2019 (UTC) # . Как я мог про это забыть? Pvt. Wikia 18:58, октября 12, 2019 (UTC) # . Не знаю, почему, но стоит удалить статью. Pavlenkovslavagmail.com 7:35, октября 13, 2019 (EEST) # . link=Участник:Mr.Foi 08:16, октября 13, 2019 (UTC) # . То есть, как удалять статью, то сразу весь полк приходит голосовать, а когда статья/участник месяца, то всего 2 человека! А что по статье? Да выпиливайте её. HeXaR 09:22, октября 13, 2019 (UTC) . Уже описал всё выше. RaptorYan 07:47 воскресенье, октября 13, 2019 (UTC) Против Комментарии Pavlenkovslavagmail.com, ты серьёзно? А три причины выше для кого написали? Это не аргумент для голоса . link=Участник:Mr.Foi 08:16, октября 13, 2019 (UTC) HeXaR, всё по делу, могёшь, умеешь. А вот RaptorYan, к сожалению, по 3.9 п. 6 голосовать не может, вынужден удалить его голос, хоть он и де-факто организатор голосования. Pvt. Wikia 10:36, октября 13, 2019 (UTC) Итог Статья удалена. Violett- 22:15, октября 14, 2019 (UTC)